In the downhole hydrocarbon recovery industry elastomeric seals are used to seal annular areas between concentric tubulars. To prevent axial extrusion of the elastomeric seals at high temperatures and high pressures, backups are employed. Backups are radially expanded to fill the annular area during deployment and are radially retracted during tripping thereof. Although a typical backup can adequately prevent a seal from extruding thereby, each backup can only backup one end of one seal, thereby requiring two backups per seal. With each backup having a separate actuation, two actuations are needed to back up the two ends of a single seal. The industry would be receptive of systems that permit a reduction in the number of actuations required to backup multiple seals.